Millenaire
Millenaire is a mod which helps to flesh out the landscape and gameplay of the YogBox mod by adding several "cultures" of villages and villagers that are quite a bit more advanced than the vanilla variety. Also included in the mod are the various items used by each culture, such as mud bricks or Norman tools. Millenaire is one of the core mods in the YogBox and should not be overlooked, especially by beginning players. The meat of the mod is in the economic interaction between the player and villagers. When a chunk containing a village is loaded, it will be considered "active" and the NPCs will be at work expanding the village and its economy, but in order to become finished, they usually need the player's help. Each village has a large town hall containing a male leader and a female trader that the player may interact with. In the town hall there will be a series of signs outlining the current state of the village and the materials it needs to complete the next project. The villagers can obtain these materials independently, but the player is encouraged to help them by selling them the items they need. By right-clicking on the trader, the player may sell certain items for Denier, a universal currency that may be used in any village. You can open, but not take stuff out from the chests in the town hall, because they're locked. Trading also increases the player's Reputation(very slowly), allowing him or her to acquire land within the village or learn a culture's trade. Right-clicking the village leader will show the player's current reputation level. Once one's reputation level is high enough, one may become a leader of the village itself or start a new one. Also, when you let the villagers talk to you for long enough, you eventually learn the language and see a red translation beneath the message in the language of the villager. 'Types of villages:' Normans - Have forts, abbeys, manors, and guild manors. They produce food like cider, calva, boudin, and tripes. Their advanced buildings are made out of Timber frame. Indians/Hindi - Grow rice, turmeric and raise chickens, from which the player can make curries. They build mostly out of Mud and Cooked Bricks. Japanese - Build with Paper Walls and Timber Frames. They farm rice to make the food, Udon. They also farm wheat to make Thatch. Otherwise, they have a Tachi Sword, and two different sets of armor. 'Mayans '- Mostly build with Stone and Cobblestone. Farm maize, and make Gold Ornament Blocks. Also generated are houses with one or no people. The run-down houses are abandoned. Sometimes, there are hidden chests under the house. There may be houses with cracked stone bricks, if you mine them it may reveal hidden chests with items such as maize, raw chicken and arrows as well as artifacts. Other times, the chest is visible in the house. Houses: The houses with people can have: Lumberjacks that want axes from you or Normans who trade and barter with you. There are also small castles generated that have hostile bandits in them. You can kill them for their loot. There is also ruined versions of this with gravel around, mine the gravel to reveal stone stairs leading down to 2 chests! Bandits The bandits can spawn on grass biomes. there are 2 classes of bandits. one has armor, swords and bows, the other class has no armor and have just wooden swords. When you have killed all the bandits the chests will be unlocked and in the chests you can find: cider, norman armor, norm Category:Articles in need of new sub catagorys Category:Mods